knight_industries_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Rooke (Tyson Boston)
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Height': 6’5” ' Weight': 210lbs ' Hair Color': Black ' Eye Color:' Brown ' Noticeable Features': N/A Personality Tyson is believer that all people are a family and they are responsible for their family's well-being. Throughout his tenure as Director of Urban Development, Tyson lives up to his beliefs by being available for the people during their times of need, making decisions to the betterment of as many people as possible, and providing his wisdom and guidance whenever he can. Tyson's kind and pacifist ways are widely valued by the residents of Knight Industries properties. Tyson however is just a persona, that hides the real person beneath. In reality, Rooke is a cold and objective man, who fully devotes himself to whatever course he chooses to pursue. While still a child he had a proud nature, and was often impetuous, demanding, arrogant, and impatient. As he aged his mindset gradually changed, and he started drawing more heavily on his studies. By the time he was twenty-one, he had become calmer, wiser, and more focused man, although he still occasionally let anger get the best of him. Intelligent and dedicated, Rooke is passionate about the pursuit of knowledge. His wisdom and leadership has proved instrumental in ensuring the continuation of Knight Industries, more secretive endeavours. Cybernetics Due to visual aids -- please see full biography Aptitudes Skills: * Peak Human Condition * Firearms * Master Swordsman: * Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant * Skilled Horse Rider * Stealth and Espionage Expert * Parkour Expert * Master Pickpocket * Skilled Strategist ' ' Weaknesses: * Mortality: Despite all of his enhancements and training, he is still but a mortal man and can be killed by any means * Anger: Rooke’s most notable weakness is his rage. His rage at time blinds him in battle to the point of leaving physical and mental weak points open for attacks. Recently, he has made steps to putting the past behind him and has become a more disciplined and controlled fighter. History A child born in a test tube and raised in an underground lab in Knight Industries. The first in a top secret project to perfectly integrate humanity with cybernetics. From the moment he was released from his tube, he was trained in combat & assasination; but he was also taught to be the perfect politician. The goal was to have a face for Knight Industries Urban Development Program that would have the would the public & government in good standings with the company. He was given a false name, Tyson Boston, with the made up identity of being a Chicago born, African American with a love for philanthropy. From the moment they brought him into the public eye, his approval rate was considered higher than any other director in Knight Industries. Often times when issues occurred with the company he was used for crowd control. When he was not being Tyson Boston though, his true self would work in the shadows. Agent Rooke an assassin for Knight Industries, who killed anyone who the major heads of the company saw fit.